


The Night Before Her Wedding

by NoctuaLusa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Families of Choice, Family Issues, James Potter and Lily Evans Potter's Wedding, POV Lily Evans Potter, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctuaLusa/pseuds/NoctuaLusa
Summary: It’s the night before her wedding and Lily Evans sits in her kitchen in Godric's Hollow, crying.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	The Night Before Her Wedding

It’s the night before her wedding and Lily Evans sits in her kitchen, crying. She tries to muffle her sobs with both hands, breathing as deep and controlled as she can. (She is afraid, she is not very successful, but she tries anyway to not startle James in the living room.) She is looking forward to this wedding, she wants to be married to James Potter – she _really_ does! But right now, she feels like suffocating.

It has been a beautiful day, though. Dorcas and Marlene have come to the cottage, to help with some last-minute preparations for the party. They have giggled so much admiring Lily’s bridal flowers, discussing lipstick choices and deciding that Lily should _not_ _wear these earrings_ as they looked like _no one_ _in their right mind_ would _ever_ wear them (at least according to Marlene). Lily’s dress hangs in front of the cupboard. If Lily turned her head just a bit, she could see it. Small pearls on white satin reflect the light, shimmering in the setting sun.

But Lily does not turn her head. In fact, her face is hidden in her hands and wet from tears. Because at this time tomorrow, she will not be Lily Evans anymore. She will be Lily Potter instead, “Mrs. Potter” even. To her, Mrs. Potter is still Euphemia, James’ late mum. Apart from not feeling like she could _ever_ fill the Effie-shaped hole in the world, she has always liked the sound of “Lily Evans.” It is a gentle name, softly flowing from the tongue. Lily _Potter_ is way rougher, the “t”s click when she says it. But, of course, this is not about nice sounds.

It feels like the “Evans” is Lily’s last link to her family. It’s the last tiny thing that connects her with her sister Petunia. This surname shows that they are still sisters. That they still belong to each other, somehow. Not in the way they belonged to each other when they were children, little girls playing in the meadows near Cokeworth. Before they knew that Lily was a witch. Before Petunia started to call Lily a freak (and worse things that Lily tries so hard to forget). Lily has done everything to revive their bond. To make her sister love her again. She has written so many letters (sent by the muggle post, of course!), has tried to call her again and again, and has even invited her and her fiancé Vernon over for dinner. She would have listened to her boring chitchat about their neighbours and to his even more boring talk about his job and his new car. (She’s not sure if she would have been able to overhear his racist slurs though, not with James sitting at the same table, his skin showing his Indian heritage so clearly.)

But Petunia has never answered. Every bit of information Lily has about her sister’s life, comes from Lily’s parents. Petunia has not even accepted the wedding invitation. Lily has apparated to the muggle suburb where Petunia and Vernon live, has put the invitation in the letterbox herself and hidden with a disillusionment charm, waiting for her sister to read it. But her sister has wrinkled her nose crumpled it up as if the letter had contained offensive words instead of “Tuni, I know that we have not talked in ages. But it would mean everything to me if you came to my wedding. I would love to have you as my maid of honour.”

Of course, Dorcas has said yes immediately when a tear-streaked Lily apparated to her doorstep, asking her to be her maid of honour instead of Petunia (Lily still feels bad for not asking her best friend in the first place).

Nevertheless, it has hurt _so much_.

“I feel like I’ve lost my family today,” Lily has sobbed into James’ shoulder that night.

“We’ll be our own family,” he has answered, whispering into her read hair.

She hears his voice now, too, suddenly drifting through the open living room door: “Oi, Padfoot!”

Apparently, Sirius has floo’d in _again_. It’s the third time today.

“You’re getting married!” Sirius screams, also for the third time today. “I can’t believe it! We’re getting so old!”

And James laughs. This big boy still laughs like there’s no war in wizarding Britain, like nothing could ever hurt them. His laughter always brings peace to her mind as much as his arms wrapped around her. They make her feel at home, just like this small cottage in Godric’s Hollow does where they will indeed get married tomorrow. With all the people who love them dearly, with people who are so happy for Lily and James that they can hardly contain it (right now, Sirius rambles enthusiasticly about how great his speech as James’ best man will be). Like a big family. Warmth spreads through her body.

“Lily Potter,” she whispers into the darkening kitchen, finally lowering her wet palms. And even though the name is still unfamiliar, and it clicks on her tongue, it sounds like a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, Sirius' speech will indeed be amazing - and James will cry even more than Lily. 
> 
> As English is not my first language, you may find some mistakes. I'm happy and thankful if you let me know in the comments.


End file.
